Shinobi of Soccer
by UzumakiN4r
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki adalah seoarang anak dari Yondaime Hokage(Minato) yang dibenci oleh Tousannya karena cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi pemain Sepakbola
1. Naruto Melarikan Diri!

**Shinobi of Soccer**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : NaruKushi, MenmaHina , Minakarin**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki adalah seoarang anak dari Yondaime Hokage(Minato) yang dibenci oleh keluarganya karena cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi pemain Sepakbola**

**Mohon Kritik dan Saran kalian semua ... karna itu akan membuat cerita yang saya buat lebih baik lagi ^^ ... Happy Reading**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Naruto melarikan diri ?!**

**Naruto's Pov**

Perkenalkan,namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki umurku 5 tahun aku adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Karin , setiap saat aku sangat sedih karena Tousanku tidak memperdulikan aku lagi ketika dia tau cita-citaku sebagai Pemain Sepakbola . Karena hal itu Tousan lebih memperkatikan Anikiku yang bernama Menma Namikaze.

Alasan kenapa marga ku adalah Uzumaki karena Kaasanku mendukungku, itulah yang membuat aku memasang marga itu dan karna itu juga aku sanggup tinggal dirumah ini sampai sekarang.

Saat aku dirumah makan bersama keluargaku , Tousan marah kepadaku tanpa sebab dan ia memaki-maki diriku.

"ANAK SIALAN! BRENGSEK , LEBIH BAIK KAMU PERGI DARI SINI!" bentak ayahku pada diriku yang membuat aku ingin menangis , aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali menahan tangisanku

"Tenang Minato! Kenapa kamu marah-marah kepada Naruto? Jangan kamu maki-maki dia ,bagaimanapun juga dia anak kita!" kata Kaasanku membela diriku

"Tousan jangan marah-marah... " kata Anikiku mencoba menenangkan amarah Tousan

"Anak seperti dia hanya membuat kita malu kalian mengerti!" kata Tousan keras kepada Aniki dan Kaasan

"Huaa... hiks ... hiks ..." pecah tangisanku ,yang aku rasakan adalah rasa sakit ... Sakit yang mendalam

"Minato!"bentak Kaasanku kepada Minato

"AKU MALU ...! SEBAGAI YONDAIME HOKAGE, AKU MALU PUNYA ANAK YANG INGIN MENJADI PEMAIN SEPAKBOLA!"bentak Tousan lebih keras kepada Kaasanku

Setelah kejadian itu aku tidak sanggup lagi tinggal di rumah ini ... aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah .

**Naruto's Pov End**

Malam ini , Hujan lebat dengan adanya suara gemuruh petir dan angin yang sangat kencang , terdapat seorang anak berumur 5 tahun dengan rambut kuning jabrik keluar dari rumah lewat jendela kamarnya yang berantakan , Naruto akhirnya berjalan cukup jauh dari Konoha ... tak disangka Naruto sedang diawasi dari atas surga oleh Hagaromo atau sering disebut Rikudou Sennin

'Kasihan sekali anak itu, dibenci oleh keluarganya tapi ia tetap tabah dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah, mungkin akan kuberikan sedikit kekuatanku untuk dirinya' batin Hagaromo , dan tiba-tiba ada petir mengarah keNaruto

Srlassshhhhhhhhhh...!

"Arggggghhhhhhhh... bzzz bzzz bzz argghhhhh bzz bzz bzz!" teriak naruto kesakitan , diseluruh tubuhnya mengalir kekuatan petir , angin , dan air yang MahaDasyat , kekuatan yang sama seperti cuaca malam itu ... Naruto akhirnya pingsan yang cukup lama

**-Shinobi of Soccer-**

Pagi yang cerah , banyak burung-burung yang bernyanyi lewat kicauan mereka yang sangat indah

**Di Konoha , Rumah Minato**

"Minato!hiks... hiks"Tangisan Karin setelah membaca surat yang berada di meja Naruto

"Ada apa? Kenapa kamu menangis Karin?"

"Baca ini!hiks"

**Untuk : Tousan dan Kaasan**

**Gomeni ... Naru sudah buat Tousan malu , gomen gara-gara Naru Tousan selalu marah-marah ... Naru ingin pergi dari keluarga Tousan , Naru hanya akan membuat keluarga Tousan hancur ... Arigatou karena sudah marah-marah kepada Naru ,arigatou juga atas makanannya... Naru ingin pergi untuk tetap menggapai cita-cita Naru ... karena itu adalah Jalan Ninja Naru**

**Pertanda Naruto**

"Bagus !, anak sialan itu sudah pergi"

"Kenapa kamu malah senang ... bagaimanapun juga Naruto anak kita juga!"

"Dia ada disini hanya akan membuat aku malu ... aku akan memberitahu kepada semua warga kalau Naruto dicap sebagai 'Missing nin C' karna dia sudah pergi dari desa tanpa seijinku"kata Minato

"Kamu bukan Minato yang aku kenal hiks..., Minato yang baik hiks... , Minato yang rendah hati , dan Minato yang Bijaksana hiks... semenjak kamu jadi Hokage kamu telah berubah hiks..."kata Karin sedih

"Terserah!"

**Di Desa Shugi ,disuatu rumah**

**Naruto's Pov **

"Dimana aku?, apakah aku sudah mati?" tanya kepada dirinya sendiri

"Kamu ada dibawah alam sadarmu"kata seorang kakek

"Jiji , bisakah kamu jelaskan ... dan siapa namamu?"

"Namaku adalah Hagaromo , kamu sekarang berada dialam bawah sadarmu ... aku yang membawamu kesini , didunia nyata kamu masih tertidur pulas" jelas Hagaromo

"Hagaromo jiji , bisakah kamu antar aku kembali?"

"Bisa , tapi sebelum itu tolong ulurkan tanganmu"pinta Hagaromo , lalu Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke Hagaromo , Hagaromo juga mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto sehingga telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan.

Syuuuttttt!... tiba-tiba telapak tangan Naruto memiliki sebuah tanda lingkaran berwarna terang

"Aku beri kamu sedikit kekuatan miliku"kata Hagoromo

"Terima kasih jiji , tapi yang aku inginkan hanya kembali pulang"

"Kalau boleh jiji tau kenapa kamu ingin kembali kedunia nyata ? padahal disana kamu tidak tenang karena Tousanmu"tanya Hagaromo tenang

"Aku ingin kembali karena cita-citaku"

"Memang apa cita-citamu itu?"

"Pemain Sepakbola"

"Kamu sekarang sudah memiliki chakra yang sangat kuat , tapi kenapa kamu masih mau menggapai cita-citamu itu?"tanya hagaromo dengan sedikit bingung

"Karena itu adalah Tekadku dan Tekadku adalah Jalan Ninjaku" jawab Naruto dengan bangga

'Kau mengingatkanku pada Ashura anak bungsuku,Naruto'batin Hagaromo dengan bangga

"Baiklah akan aku kembalikan kamu kedunia nyata" kata Hagaromo

"Yosh"kata Naruto bersemangat

**Naruto's Pov End**

"Ini dimana?"tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri sekali lagi , lalu Naruto ingat yang dilakukan Hagaromo saat menyatukan telapak tangannya dengan Hagaromo ... lalu Naruto melihat tanda lingkaran itu masih ada di telapak tangannya , tiba-tiba datang seorang anak perempuan berumur selisih 1 tahun dengan dirinya datang kepadanya

"Kamu sudah sadar?"tanya seorang anak perempuan misterius

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued ^^**

**.**

**.**

**DI REVIEW yaa ^^ agar ceritanya jauh lebih baik lagi , Kalian juga boleh bertanya ^^ jadi jangan malu untuk membantu saya membuat Ceritanya ... saya tidak menggigit kok XD**

**Shinobi of Soccer Update tiap hari Senin/Selasa ... Gomeni Saya tidak dapat menjanjikan Update tepat Waktu tapi saya akan usahakan **


	2. Pertandingan Terhebat Sejarah Sepakbola

**Shinobi of Soccer**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : NaruKushi, MenmaHina , Minakarin**

**Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki adalah seoarang anak dari Yondaime Hokage(Minato) yang dibenci oleh keluarganya karena cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi pemain Sepakbola**

**Mohon Kritik dan Saran kalian semua ... karna itu akan membuat cerita yang saya buat lebih baik lagi ^^ ... Happy Reading**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

.

.

.

**Ini adalah nama-nama Jutsu/Kekkei Genkai dan pengertiannya yang terdapat dalam Chapter ini **

**Katon (Jutsu Elemen Api)**

**Mokuton (Jutsu Elemen Kayu , Hanya dimiliki oleh klan Senju)**

**Suiton (Jutsu Elemen Api)**

**Katon : Kyurehimyu (Jutsu Peluru Api kecil yang dapat menghasilkan suara nyaring bagaikan sebuah senjata api)**

**Sharingan (Kekkei Genkai klan Uchiha , Dapat melihat gerakan musuh yang dalam tenpo cepat dalam bentuk tempo lambat)**

**Katon : Ryuhamyu (Jutsu yang membuat kaki pengguna menjadi Api yang membuat kaki pengguna sangat cepat dan kuat)**

**Mokuton : Mokusryu (Jutsu yang membuat kaki pengguna menjadi Kayu yang membuat kaki pengguna sangat kuat)**

**Mokuton : Mokuryuko (Jutsu Kayu Hidup)**

**Mangekyou Sharingan (Bentuk terkuat dari Sharingan memiliki 3 Keistimewaan yang Dhasyat)**

**Mokuton : Mokubunshin (Kloning pengguna dengan Kayu)**

**Mangekyou Sharingan : Susano'o (Monster Raksasa yang sangat kuat yang hanya dapat dihasilkan oleh satu pasang Mangekyou Sharingan , Merupakan salah satu keistimewaan Mangekyou Sharingan)**

**Mokuton : Mokusyuryu (Dinding Tebal yang sangat kuat yang tebuat dari Kayu)**

**Suiton : Shuijinhenki (Pusaran air yang sangat Hebat dan Kencang)**

**Mokuton : Mokuruma (Kayu yang muncul dari dalam tanah)**

**Chapter 2 : Pertandingan Terhebat Dalam Sejarah Sepakbola?!**

"Ini dimana?"tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri sekali lagi , lalu Naruto ingat yang dilakukan Hagaromo saat menyatukan telapak tangannya dengan Hagaromo ... lalu Naruto melihat tanda lingkaran itu masih ada di telapak tangannya , tiba-tiba datang seorang anak perempuan berumur selisih 1 tahun dengan dirinya datang kepadanya

"Kamu sudah sadar?"tanya seorang anak perempuan misterius

"Kamu siapa?, Aku dimana?"

"Kamu ada dirumah Jijiku ,namaku Kushina Uzumaki" jawab anak tersebut

'Uzumaki?margaku juga Uzumaki,bukankah hanya aku, Menma ni ,dan Kaasanku orang Uzumaki terakhir'batin Naruto

"Nama kamu siapa?"

"Namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki "

"Salam kenal Naruto kun"kata Kushina dengan senyum tipis

"Salam kenal juga Kushina chan" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran anehnya

Lalu datang seorang kakek dengan ada coretan merah horizontal yang aneh dari kedua mata kakek tersebut

"Jadi kamu sudah sadar ya, Naruto"kata kakek tersebut

"Bagaimana Jiji bisa tau nama aku ? siapa Jiji?"tanya ku kepada kakek tersebut

"Namaku Jiraya , aku adalah kakek angkat dari Kushina , Aku tau siapa kamu karna Tousanmu adalah mantan muridku. Kenapa kamu bisa pingsan di pinggir Hutan terlarang,bukankah asal kamu di Konoha?"tanya Jiraya kepada Naruto setelah menjelaskan tentang dirinya dan Tousannya

"Iya , kenapa Naruto kun? Jarak Desa Konoha ke Desa ini sangatlah jauh"kata Kushina

"Aku ... Aku ... Aku melarikan diri"jawab Naruto yang mulai terlihat sedih

"Kenapa?"tanya Kushina

"Huaaaa... hiks... hiks..."tangisan Naruto akhirnya pecah

Jiraya dan Kushina yang melihat itu juga ikut sedih ... setelah Naruto sedikit lebih tenang akhirnya Jiraya mulai bertanya kepada Naruto

"Ceritakan kepada Jiji ,kenapa kamu sedih?"

"Aku hiks... sudah tidak diinginkan Tousan lagi hiks..."

"Memangnya apa salah kamu Naruto kun? Sehingga membuat Tousanmu tidak menginginkan dirimu?" tanya Kushina

"Tousan tidak menginginkanku lagi hiks... setelah Tousan mendengar cita-citaku sebagai Pemain Sepakbola hiks... Tousan bilang aku hanya bisa membuat Tousan malu hiks..."

"Sabar ya Naruto kun"kata Kushina mencoba menenangkan rasa sedih Naruto

'Minato sudah keterlaluan!Semenjak dia jadi Hokage , Sikapnya sudah berubah menjadi jahat dan sikapnya itu sudah menjadi-jadi . Anaknya sendiri ia buang hanya karna membuat dirinya malu!' batin Jiraya tidak terima apa yang dilakukan mantan muridnya Minato

"Jiji mendukung cita-citamu , memang apa salahnya cita-citamu itu? Shondaime Hokage ,Hashirama senju dulunya juga seorang Pemain Sepakbola terhebat"kata Jiraya

"Benarkah itu jiji?"tanya Naruto yang menjadi lebih tenang dari kesedihannya itu

"Benar Naru ,Naru jangan menyerah ... Jiji akan mengajarimu untuk dapat berkonsentrasi tentang Chakra kamu dan mengajarimu Jutsu hebat bersama Kushina agar kamu dan Kushina menjadi lebih kuat dan dapat lebih mudah menggapai cita-cita kalian berdua"

"Eh ...?memangnya apa gunanya Jiji mengajari Naruto kun tentang hal itu? Bukankah cita-cita Naruto kun sebagai pemain sepak bola?"tanya Kushina

"Untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu , Jiji akan menceritakan sebuah kisah Sepakbola Terhebat dalam sejarah jaman dahulu sebelum adanya Desa Konoha"

**-Shinobi of Soccer-**

**Flashback On**

**Di Lapangan yang cukup luas terdapat banyak burung yang berusaha menjauhi lapangan tersebut**

Saat suatu sore ... banyak burung yang pergi menjauhi sebuah lapangan

"Baiklah Mari kita mulai Madara!"kata seorang pria bersemangat

"Baiklah Hashirama!, mari kita tunjukan Tim siapa yang terbaik diantara kita!, Tim Uchiha akan mengalahkan Timmu , Tim Senju!"jawab Madara menyombongkan timnya

**Katon : Kyurehimyu **

Jutsu yang dilakukan seorang wasit ke atas langit,itu menandakan pertandingan sudah dimulai

"Yosh , Tobirama oper bola itu kepadaku!"

"Ha'i"

Operan dari Tobirama kepada Hashirama , aniki nya sendiri... lalu Hashirama menggiring bola itu dan memberikan sebuah tanda kecil lewat jutsu mokutonnya agar pemain belakang untuk tidak meninggalkan tempatnya dan membantu kiper , dan pemain tengah untuk ikut maju ...

**Sharingan **

Seluruh tim Madara mulai mengaktifkan sharingan

"Izuna , Aniki akan merebut bola dari Hashirama ... kemungkinan besar Hashirama akan mengoperkannya ke Tobirama , oleh karna itu kamu harus jaga Tobirama tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua"perintah Madara kepada Izuna

"Ha'i , ni san"

Lalu Madara mulai berlari mengarah ke Hashirama dan mulai membuat Handseal

**Katon : Ryuhamyu **

Lalu Madara menSliding Takcle Hashirama ,Hashirama yang mengetahui akan di Sliding Takcle oleh Madara mulai membuat Handseal dengan cepat

**Mokuton : Mokusryu **

Hashiramapun tetap berlari tanpa menghiraukan lagi Sliding Takcle Madara , saat Sliding Takcle Madara mengenai kaki Mokuton Hashirama terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar ... tampak mereka berdua akhirnya terdorong oleh ledakan besar itu .Saat Hashirama terdorong,Tobirama membuat sebuah Handseal

**Mokuton : Mokuryuko **

Dorongan yang dialami Hashirama oleh ledakan tersebut akhirnya dapat dihentikan oleh Jutsu Mokuton Tobirama ,sedangkan Madara masih terdorong beberapa puluh meter

"Arigatou Tobirama!"

"Lanjutkan Ni san , jangan mau kalah dengan Tim Uchiha!" kata Tobirama

"Yosh" lalu Hashirama menggiring bola itu kembali mengarah ke gawang Uchiha

**Mokuton : Mokusryu **

"Terima ini!"kata Hashirama dengan penuh kekuatan menendang bola tersebut dan dengan keyakinan dapat memasukan bola tersebut kegawang Uchiha

'Bola itu mengarah ke pojok kanan bawah gawang, aku harus bisa menangkapnya!' batin Kiper Tim Uchiha, lalu Kiper Tim Uchiha berlari dan berusaha menangkap bola yang sudah ditentukan mata Sharingannya itu , dan bola itu berhasil ditangkap oleh Kiper Tim Uchiha

"Yosh dia berhasil menangkapnya" kata Izuna

"Kau salah Izuna, Dia terdorong oleh bola yang ditendang Hashirama"kata Madara dengan tatapan tidak percaya

'Nani!, aku terdorong ughhh ... tendangan yang sangat kuat!' batin Kiper sudah pasrah gawang Uchiha kemasukan bola tersebut, lalu Kiper tersebut dan bersama dengan bola itu terdorong masuk ke gawang Uchiha

"GOOOLLLLL"Teriak semua anggota Tim Senju dengan kegembiraan , anggota Tim Uchiha hanya bisa mengeluarkan keringat dingin kecuali Madara

'Tak kusangka , hanya kamu yang membuat aku menikmati permainan ini' batin Madara menatap Hashirama

**Katon : Kyurehimyu **

Jutsu yang digunakan wasit yang menunjukan babak pertama sudah berakhir

**-Shinobi of Soccer-**

Kedua Tim akhirnya beristirahat untuk mempersiapkan Babak kedua

**Katon : Kyurehimyu **

Wasitpun memulai Babak kedua

**Mangekyou Sharingan **

"Mari kita mulai Izuna!" kata Madara dan ia telah mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya

"Ha'i , ni san ... sejak kapan ni san memiliki Mangekyou Sharingan?" tanya Izuna

"Sudah mulai saja!"kata Madara dengan sinis , lalu Izuna mulai mengoper bola tersebut ke Madara ... , Madara menggiring bola dengan mudah karena Mangekyou Sharingannya yang kuat itu , Tim Senju seperti sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan bola itu dari kaki Madara

"Plan M!"perintah Hashirama kepada anggotanya , Tim Senju semuanya membuat Handseal .

**Mokuton : Mokubunshin **

Tim Senju sekarang memiliki 22 Anggota ,tapi Wasit tidak menganggap itu sebuah Pelanggaran , tiap 2 orang Senju menjaga 1 orang Uchiha , Tapi Madara masih dapat lolos dari 2 orang Pemain Tengah Senju dengan mudah karena Mangekyou Sharingannya .

Madara masih menggiring bola tersebut sendirian karena Anggota yang lain masih dijaga , setelah sampai di dekat kotak Penalti , Madara mengeluarkan sebuah Chakra besar yang membentuk Monster Raksasa yang berasal dari Mangekyou Sharingannya.

**Mangekyou Sharingan : Susano'o **

Monster tersebut lalu menendang bola dengan kekuatan Dhasyat , terlihat 2 Kiper tersebut mulai membuat Handseal.

**Mokuton : Mokusyuryu **

Bola tersebut bertabrakan dengan 2 lapis Dinding Kayu yang dibuat oleh 2 kiper tersebut , dan mulai adanya ledakan sehingga terjadi asap yang sangat tebal ... lama kelamaan asap tersebut mulai hilang dan terlihat 2 Dinding tersebut telah roboh dan bola tersebut berada di dalam gawang Senju.

"GOOOLLLLL!"teriak kegembiraan dari Tim Uchiha

"Nii san memang hebat!"

"Hn ... Mari kita buat skor 2-1 !" kata Madara bersemangat

'Baru kali ini ada Tim yang dapat menggagalkan Plan M milik Timku' batin Hashirama

Waktu permainan tersisa 20 menit lagi

**-Shinobi of Soccer-**

**Katon : Kyurehimyu **

Pertandinganpun berlanjut dari Tim Senju

"Minma!, Jangan patah semangat! Ayo kita masukan bola ini kedalam gawang Uchiha!"kata Hashirama menyemangati anggotanya

"HA'I!" Teriak semua anggota Tim Senju dengan penuh semangat

"Jangan remehkan mereka Izuna!"kata Madara

"PLAN SM !"kata Hashirama dan ia mulai mengoper bola tersebut kearah Tobirama , lalu Tobirama dapat menerimanya dengan sangat baik

"Yosh!"kata Tobirama dan ia membuat Handseal ,Pemain Tengah Tim Senju juga mulai membuat Handseal yang berbeda dengan Tobirama

**Suiton : Shuijinhenki**

Tiba-tiba mulai muncul pusaran air yang besar dan berasal dari mulut Tobirama, bola yang berada dikaki Tobirama mulai berputar kencang , terlihat Handseal Pemain Tengah Tim Senju sudah selesai.

**Mokuton : Mokuruma**

Lalu muncul kayu dari tanah yang diinjak Tobirama dan akhirnya Kayu tersebut ikut berputar mengkuti arus air Jutsu Tobirama dan memukul bola itu dengan kencang mengarah ke gawang Tim Uchiha

'Tak akan aku biarkan bola tersebut masuk kegawang ini lagi!'batin Kiper Tim Uchiha

Lalu bola tersebut mengarah dengan cepat kegawang Uchiha , Kiper Uchiha pun mulai melihat arah bola tersebut dengan Sharingannya

'Pojok kanan atas!' batin Kiper Tim Uchiha tersebut lalu ia mulai berlari dan berusaha menangkap bola yang sangat cepat itu , dan akhirnya ... Bola tersebut tidak dapat ditangkap oleh sang Kiper dan bola tersebut tidak masuk kegawang , lalu Kiper Tim Uchiha hanya dapat bernapas lega

'Sial meleset!' batin Tobirama

**Katon : Kyurehimyu **

Waktu pertandingan pun telah usai , pertandingan Tim Uchiha melawan Tim Senju adalah Seri 1-1

**Flashback Off**

"Wah hebat!" kata Naruto setelah mendengar cerita dari Jiraya

"Tetaplah lanjutkan cita-citamu Naruto !" kata Jiraya memberikan semangat

"Pasti!,Aku akan ukir namaku dalam Sejarah Permainan Sepakbola!"

"Kalau begitu mari kita mulai latihan Pengendalian Chakra" kata Jiraya yang merasa Naruto sudah siap untuk berlatih

"Yosh!" kata Naruto bersemangat

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued ^^**

**.**

**.**

**DI REVIEW yaa ^^ agar ceritanya jauh lebih baik lagi , Kalian juga boleh bertanya ^^ jadi jangan malu untuk membantu saya membuat Ceritanya ... saya tidak menggigit kok XD**

**Shinobi of Soccer Update tiap hari Senin/Selasa ... Gomeni Saya tidak dapat menjanjikan Update tepat Waktu tapi saya akan usahakan **


End file.
